This study aims to test the hypothesis that the significant correlation between delta frequency power and tumor necrosis factor-alpha (TNF) will not be found in depressed patients, but will be found in medically and mentally healthy controls. This will be done by assaying TNF-alpha in blood drawn frequently throughout the sleep interval.